


Falling

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, there are swears lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: In which Anna’s clumsy ass falls off the bridge during that one part of LIAOD.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Falling

“Come on!” Anna called, giggling as she hoisted herself up onto the stone bridge. “It’ll be fun!”

 _This girl really_ was _crazy._

“Ah, Anna? I think this might be a little… unsafe.” Actually, he thought it was completely unsafe. Anna’s general lack of grace made normal situations perilous. Traipsing thirty feet above open water with her was practically a guaranteed fatal accident, and Hans had not traveled all the way to Arendelle to end up at the bottom of a fjord.

No. He had come here for a kingdom, and he was going to do anything to get it.

“Don’t be a scaredy-cat! C’mere, I’ll help you.” She extended a hand, grinning goofily. Hans returned her expression, hoping his wide eyes conveyed love-struck excitement rather than sheer terror. He took her hand and she pulled him up with surprising strength, laughing as they both began to make their way across.

Anna lifted her arms into the air as she skipped, not out of an attempt to balance but out of sheer joy. She sang out, jubilant and proud, and Hans felt himself smile at her enthusiasm. He swung his own arms with a bit more gusto as his voice joined hers.

Suddenly, the princess stumbled, yelping as she struggled to regain her footing. Hans dashed forward, but it was too late; Anna fell from the bridge, skirts fluttering wildly as she plummeted toward the sea, letting out a piercing shriek before she disappeared beneath the surf.

 _Shit_ _._

Of course this would happen to him. He would have had a wife by the end of the night, had said wife not decided to up and toss herself off a bridge. And he couldn’t rule Arendelle without her- at least, not yet. He took a tentative step towards the edge and glanced downward. The water seemed calm, but for all he knew there could be sharp rocks just below the surface, waiting for those unlucky enough to fall into the depths. Sighing, he quickly shed his boots and jacket, sending up both a prayer and a curse to the heavens. He then closed his eyes and leapt off the bridge, swan-diving into the sea.

The water was colder than it had been that morning, and Hans shivered as he broke the surface, frantically scanning the choppy waves for any sign of the princess. “Anna! Where are you?” _Please don’t be dead, please_ _don’t be dead._ Hans really didn’t want to spend the night explaining to Arendelle’s frigid queen why her sister was… missing.

“O-over here!” Hans whipped around, swimming toward the source of the voice until Anna came into view, eyes wide as she struggled to keep afloat. “I’m usually a fine swimmer, but-” She dipped beneath the water, and it was a tense three seconds before she resurfaced. “My dress-!”

Hans reached out to her, grabbing onto her flailing arm. “Stay still. If you keep moving you’ll bring us both down.” She relaxed, and he issued the rest of his commands effortlessly, the naval officer part of his brain taking over. “Put both of your hands on my shoulders. Extend your arms, straighten out your body, and spread your legs-”

“Excuse me?”

Hans stared at her before realizing what he’d said, and he felt his ears burn. “N-no! I mean- so I can kick between them…”

Anna giggled mercilessly at his blush, but followed his orders all the same.

Hans leaned back, raising his arms over his head and bringing them down as he began to kick, propelling the two through the water.

“Wow, you sure are a good swimmer,” said Anna, batting her eyelashes. Her obvious flirtation pulled Hans from his thoughts: their near-death experience had made him forget completely about his plans. He forced himself to focus, even though it was bit difficult to seduce someone while trying to not drown.

He flashed her a bashful smile. “Thank you, princess.”

Anna’s lids drifted shut and she sighed, rubbing circles with her thumb on his shoulder, clearly enjoying the proximity of their bodies. Hans took advantage of her closed eyes to roll his own, but let his leg brush against hers mid-kick, feeling a rush of satisfaction at her nervous tittering.

It wasn’t long before the water turned shallow, and Hans gently removed her hands from his shoulders, urging her to stand up in the water. He twined his fingers with hers, and Hans winced a little as the suede of his gloves squelched against her bare skin. He loosened his grip to remove the gloves, but soon found that the pruniness of both of their fingers was only slightly less unpleasant than the moist suede. Once they reached the shore, Anna pulled her skirt up over her knees, taking it in her hands to wring it out, water pouring from the twisted fabric. Hans considered looking away from her exposed bloomers, but it was nothing he hadn’t seen: he had met flailing legs in pantaloons before meeting the princess herself. He looked down at his own outfit: expensive, tailored material now heavy and water-logged, and he resisted a sigh, glancing back to Anna. Her shoes lay a few feet away, and Hans thought back to his own boots, abandoned on the bridge along with his jacket. Anna was now peeling off her soaked stockings, tossing them over to rest with her flats. Hans sat down to take off his own socks, then stretched out on the ground, putting his hands over his face. If she didn’t want to marry him after this- well, he didn’t know what he would do. He felt water drip from above onto his hands, and peered through his fingers to see that Anna had crawled on top of him.

“Tired? I suppose saving my life _could_ be preeetty exhausting.” She bent, dropping a kiss onto his nose before glancing away, cheeks pink. “Really though, thank you.”

He smiled up at her, raising a hand to caress her cheek. “It was my pleasure.” His hand traveled to her shoulder, plucking a strand of seaweed from it and bringing it underneath his nose. “What would you suggest we do next, princess?” he asked, voice a high-pitched imitation of that ridiculous Duke. “A dance? Why of course, I am known far and wide for my graceful moves…”

Anna snorted, grabbing the seaweed and pressing it to her own face. “I am strong like an ostrich! Watch as I strut. The dancing fool of Weaseltown, that’s what they call me-” She leapt to her feet, flapping her arms and twirling about before she promptly fell on her backside.

Hans doubled over laughing, and it was a moment before he could catch his breath. “Anna… you’re crazy.”

She flashed him a smile before turning to run. “Come on! I want to climb the clocktower…”

He pulled on his gloves as he watched her bound towards the castle.

_Crazy…_

Well, he wasn’t lying when he said he loved it.


End file.
